


Nights in the Impala

by Purplepoctopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepoctopus/pseuds/Purplepoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just two people destined for Hell that are trying to enjoy the ride. They find each other in secret, and intend to make the most of their time here as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in the Impala

It wasn’t like it was the first time they had done it while Sam was sleeping. The first time was a few weeks after he first met her. She had snuck into their motel room and they had to try to keep quiet so they wouldn’t wake up Sam in the next bed. It was hard, especially since she knew how to work her mouth around his cock to get him to let out mumbled “Fuck, Bela.”s and he knew just how to rock himself into her to make her toes curl and back arch. But, the first time wasn’t also the last time, and not all times were so hush-hush. Dean knew that when he really got her going, she was bloody loud and didn’t care who heard.  


The next time he saw her, before Massachusetts and the ghost ship, she was wearing a dress so impossibly tight that he could only think about ways to get her out, thigh-high stockings, and shoes with red bottoms that made her like a fucking Amazon, her eyes only having to look up an inch to meet his. Her lips were curled into a snarky smile, and she sat cross-legged on the hood of his car. There was no mistaking her intentions. She came for a good time, and he intended to give it to her. “Dean…” She purred, curling her index finger towards her to get him to come closer, to wrap his arms around her body and to kiss her neck until it hurt.  


He thought about making her wait, but he was too blindsided by her showing up to care, and before either could stop to take a breath, he was on her, kissing her so hard that her lips were turning red and her lipstick smeared on his mouth. No time for small talk or chitchat, no. They we like animals, Bela’s legs around Dean’s waist with her skirt hitched up and her breasts swollen with arousal as they found their way to the door to the backseat and fumbled inside, Bela first, with Dean falling down on top of her.  


She shimmied out of her dress while Dean worked his shirt off, but he had enough courtesy to peel her lacy white bra off for her. Her nipples were painfully tight, but he didn’t hesitate dropping his kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and down until he could tease them with his teeth and tongue. Bela never thought she’d be shagging Dean Winchester in the back of his piece-of-junk car, parked in the lot of a seedy motel where she could be mistaken for a prostitute, but, she didn’t care much at the moment. Not while her hands worked down to his zipper to give his erection room to grow, not while he slipped his fingers under the band of her lacy panties that tragically didn’t match her brassiere, and definitely not when he curled his fingers into her, working his thumb on the swollen nub of her clit.  


Most of the time she was in control, working hard to make Dean sweat and tremble underneath her, but this time she was going to lay back and enjoy the festivities, since it was his territory. His car, his fuckrules, his old, shitty music blasting on the radio. When they didn’t have to be quiet for Sam, he’d play the same Led Zeppelin song, thinking it was sexy, and by the third time he’d played it during sex, she couldn’t not think it as well.  


 _Hey hey mama said the way you move, gon’ make you sweat, gon’ make you groove._ She’d managed to get her hand around his shaft, moving it slowly up and down to tease him while he fucked her with his fingers, her hips rolling up to meet them, calloused and warm from years of shooting and cleaning guns. His fingers were precise, calculating, and experienced. It didn’t take her long to start clenching around him, the pressure building up until it burst and she came hard, crushing her tender lips to Dean’s. She released her hand from his cock, choosing instead to tangle her fingers in his hair, soft and smelling like gunpowder and whiskey and cigarettes.  


He was far from done pleasing her, dropping his head between her legs to tease her with his tongue. She let out a long, loud moan, and wrapped a long and slender leg over his shoulder to give him better access. He didn’t stay long, however, placing his lips back on hers so that she could taste herself on his tongue, mingling with the whiskey on his breath. Bela reached to grab his cock again, but he buried himself in her before she could, catching her moans in his mouth. She loved being filled by Dean, the way he pumped into her in perfect time to his stupid music, loved the way she knew how to match. Sometimes they were clumsy and angry, and others loving and passionate, or any combination thereof, but to each other, they were safe.  


Safe because they were familiar. Dean’s smoky scent and Laundromat-cleaned clothes, Bela’s French perfume and silk, full of promises that probably would never be kept, it never changed. They never changed. They were just two people destined for Hell that wanted to enjoy the ride as much as they could without Sam finding out. It wasn’t his business who Dean fucked, even if she happened to be the one that screwed them over so many fucking times that he should hate her fucking guts but didn’t.  


Bela came again, screaming Dean’s name and holding his body close to hers while he hit his orgasm a few seconds later, but he took a moment to withdraw from her, rolling her on top first so that she could rest on his chest. Most of the time, Bela never stayed long enough for a cuddle, getting dressed as quickly as she took off her clothes. However, this was a rare occasion where she stayed with Dean, nuzzling into his neck in the stupid car, with his stupid music, and his stupid and handsome grin.  


The stupid and handsome grin that made her think that she loved him, and that same stupid and handsome grin that would end up breaking her heart.


End file.
